In addressing fundamental design issues of dual-voice-coil dual magnetic-gap loudspeaker drivers as related to conventional single-voice-coil drivers, the present inventors have found that the dual-voice-coil dual-gap type offers advantages with regard to linearity, efficiency, available voice coil excursion, power compression, heat dissipation and maximum sound pressure output capability. Furthermore, they have found that certain benefits of the dual-coil dual gap approach can be further enhanced by introducing shorting rings in the region of the two magnetic gaps near the voice coils.